Hot'n'Cold
by Leolina
Summary: There's more than just one infection in the Kenobi/Skywalker-home... Mild Pre- Slash


Hey you all! This is just some random fluff I wrote when I couldn't stand letting Anakin suffer any longer…even Drama Queens are fed up with Angst at some point! And as I'm, surprise, almost horribly happy at the moment, I needed to write something happy, too. To quote the German band Sportfreunde Stiller :"Man kann nicht nur traurige Lieder sing'" :-)

So I hope I can make you smile, and I want to say sorry to XTinethepirate for recklessly using her phrase about Obi-Wan Kenobi and certain moods…I just fell down my chair laughing when I read it, and it fit in here terribly well.

So I own even less than usual today, everything belongs to George Lucas and XTinethepirate. Leave a review, please, cause the silly jig of glee following that contains an unbelievable amount of property damage is most definitely mine :)

„Atchooo! Atchooo!"

„Bless you, Anakin."

Obi-Wan looked at me, his almost-adult Padawan suspiciously.

"Which of the poor plants on the balcony do I have to weed this time because you're allergic to it?"

I sniffled, what made Obi-Wan's brows wander even higher.

"Believe it or not, Padawan, but we have tissues."

Usually I would have teased the Force-how-darn-uncivilized-is-my-Padawan-behaving-shall-I-admonish-him-or-laugh-about-him-stars-Qui-Gon-I'll-never-forgive-you-this-one-wrinkle between my Master's wonderful sea-blue eyes, but at the moment I was not in the mood. In fact I was in _no_ mood, the throbbing headache forbade everything else from my mind.

"Anakin?"

"Oh, would you mind stop yelling like a Hutt?"

Usually I really liked Obi-Wan's voice, even being lectured was quite comfortable with this soft, calm accent of Coruscant caressing my ears, but not…not now.

"How many times have I told you not to hijack Mace's whiskey? Your hang-overs are definitely not funny as it's always me to wipe up your…"

"Oh shut up, Master. I wasn't even near Windu's liquor stock, I swear…"

The rest of my sentence was drowned out by a gigantic coughing fit. Obi-Wan's lips twisted.

"Smokers' cough, hm? Tobacco colors your teeth, Padawan, and as you're almost as vain as Aayla Secura, this would be your death!"

I growled. Silly sarcastic Kenobi!

"I'm gonna move out. Instead of comforting me when I'm ill, my Master is mocking me. How…uncivilized!"

Unluckily the impression of this quick-witted response got ruined completely as I suddenly lost my balance. Why exactly was I a Jedi, at all? Strong hands grabbed me and gently forced me back onto the chair, and even though my nose was completely plugged up I perceived the lulling scent of peppermint and honey.

Concerned sea-blue eyes pierced me…well, concerned, at last, and a soft hand touched my forehead. I moaned in pleasure. Just being touched by my Master was a sensation to me, but now the cool hand even weakened the headache.

I moaned again as it suddenly vanished, opened my eyes and detected that there was no one I could wail at. Obi-Wan was gone. But before my slowed mind could even wonder where he had went, Obi-Wan returned, now with a MedPac in his hands.

"Open your mouth, please."

Well, my mind was not _that_ slow.

"No! You know how I hate taking my temperature!"

"I beg you, Padawan, you just have to put the thermometer in your mouth. It doesn't hurt!"

"You told me that this silly vaccination wouldn't hurt, either!"

"Well, you're still alive, aren't you? Come on, you're a Jedi!"

"I'm still a Padawan…", I corrected, but suddenly there was this hand again, caressing my cheek, stroking over my forehead, I sighed in pleasure…and suddenly there was this cold thing in my mouth and I couldn't even spit it out because Obi-Wan's hand held it in place.

"You're a cheater!", I mumbled through his hand, but he simply laughed.

"All is fair in love and war, Ani, and although I love you like hell it's always kind of war to care for you when you're ill."

I flushed. He had told me that he loved me, just as if it was something minor and obvious, and in fact it was, because there was a huge difference between "love" and "being in love".

He loved me. I was in love with him. And things would always stay like that. The thermometer beeped.

"Hmmm…pretty high. And your cheeks are red, too…"

I flushed even more. How good that he didn't know this had nothing to do with a fever.

"Ani, can you walk? I guess it's be better if you go to bed right now. I'll bring you some tea…"

I sniffled.

"…and tissues!"

Unluckily my legs didn't really follow my orders and after only two steps I tripped over my own feet, but…

"Gotcha! Wow, Ani, you're hot like the suns of Tatooine!"

I tried to suppress a giggle, although I knew how he had meant his words, but failed miserably. His crinkled brows almost touched the ginger streaks in his forehead.

"I just wanted to tell you that you behave like a baby when you are ill, Ani. But I fear I have to revise my opinion, you behave as if going through puberty again…Oh please, I beg you, don't do this to me. One time was bad enough!"

This time I didn't stand a chance for a quick-witted answer, somehow my mind refused to work and it was only half because of my fever. There were just suddenly those strong arms around me that gently guided me along, with these tiny ginger hairs and the softest trace of freckles. Obi-Wan would stab me for this thought. He always insisted he had NO freckles, thank you very much.

Carefully my Master led me to the bed (unluckily this wasn't as lewd as it sounded) and sat me down on the edge. He sighed as he realized that I didn't move an inch (I have to admit I had no idea what he expected of me, my mind was just slowly making his way back from cloud number nine), then he ordered:

"Hands up."

I must have stared at him like a Wookie at a hairdresser, because he chuckled slightly and lifted my arms up to undress my tunic.

"If I don't say anything against your leather quirk, Padawan, that doesn't mean I will let you sleep in those coriaceous nightmares!"

I shivered as his hands touched my bare chest, but luckily he didn't seem to realize that my heart rate had accelerated to Hyperspace, he just tucked me in and half-closed the blinds.

"I'll be back in a minute, Ani. I'll just make you some tea, and leg compresses against the fever."

Obi-Wan Kenobi definitely had a talent for killing the mood.

As he returned with a steaming mug and some towels in his perfect hands, I had jerked back to the farthest corner of the room.

"Force, Padawan! Jump back in bed immediately or I will…"

"…make me leg compresses? There's no worse menace in the whole galaxy, Master!"

I felt dizzy and the words came out a little slurred, but I was still fit enough to fight for my life. Obi-Wan gently guided me back to the couch, but as I reluctantly laid down again, he didn't, as always, pull away his hands, he caressed my cheeks and stroke my nape and I was close to purring like a lazy Nexu, this was what life should be…

Obi-Wan's chuckle made me open my eyes unwillingly, and I saw…my feet wrapped neatly in two white towels, and now I felt the damp coldness from the wet cloth below. I gazed at Obi-Wan with a lethal glare, but he still grinned widely.

"Funny, Padawan. Every Sith Lord could bring you to heel if he just stroke your nape!"

My voice was unsure and low, I was tired, so tired, and now I shivered with cold. (Thank you very much, Master!)

"I doubt this would work by the hands of any random Sith Lord…"

Again he nuzzled me, but this time his hands felt lukewarm on my gooseflesh-covered skin. How the Force did he manage things like that? Wasn't it bad enough he could confuse me so thoroughly by a simple movement that I forgot how to breathe? That he followed me in every dream since I'd become fourteen? That he stared at me with those fucking mesmerizing sea-blue eyes, not even knowing what he did to me? Did he have to be a magician, too?

"Are you gonna sleep now, Padawan, or do you need something?"

Well, I knew exactly what I needed and my fever made me bold.

"It's so cold, Master."

"Everything beyond lava feels cold for you, Ani."

"I'm freezing, Master!"

He knew exactly what I aimed at.

"Fine then, make room."

I cuddled close to his warm chest, and his arms folded around my waist completely naturally. I felt his low breathing on my shoulder, and it felt so right, so perfectly right…

"Force sake you if you dare infecting me, Anakin.", he growled, but as I slept away I thought that he wasn't in the position to wail. He definitely owed me something for having infected me…but in fact, I could really live with this disease right now.

Tadaaah! Senseless fluff, and, praise me, nobody had to cry this time!!!


End file.
